


Mistakes

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles 2 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Sometimes we say things that are careless, in hindsight. Ignis will do anything to make this right.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt fill for @HisGlasses. I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind, but hopefully you enjoy it. <3 
> 
> Writing isn't something that comes easy nowadays, so maybe doing more of these drabbles will help me get back into it. On the plus side, this is my second drabble series for ignoct and my 25th fic. You can find the original series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/879339).
> 
> Prompt: “Who hurt you?” - Ignoct

An all-consuming thought, driven forward on shaky steps and frantic breaths.

_Find Noctis._

Running down the empty street under a sky that cried the tears he knew would come later, much later. There was no time now. No time, but for eyes to dart between rivulets of rain on glass and push forward with what little he could see. If only he could have seen then, seen the shape of a knife taken by his careless words back in that rented room, in a city not their own. The knife that pierced a heart of guarded hope, left vulnerable and wrapped up in linens that gave shelter to the forbidden line where skin met skin. 

They could have avoided this. They could still be pretending there was no such thing as propriety, as the world passed on by, oblivious to their sin.

_Find..._

A slip on the curve of treacherous cobblestones, slick with intent to keep him at bay until it was too late. Too late to find Noctis, to fix what he had done. He had to get up, ignore the taste of copper that stole the place where honey once lingered. Noctis could be anywhere. He could be…

_...Noctis?_

In a narrow alleyway, leaning against the wall with midnight locks dripping over smears of red on pale cheeks, Ignis found Noctis clutching at bloodied knuckles, eyes squeezed shut in equal parts pain and sorrow. His heart sank. 

Someone had hurt him. The fire in his veins screamed that they would pay for it.

“Noct!” Ignis rushed to him, taking his battered hand oh so gently in his own. It would heal, but Ignis would rather he had never hurt at all, noting the bitter irony of such a thought. “Noct, what happened? Who did this to you?”

Only the frozen bite of ice returned his gaze.

“You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
